shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Telos
Introduction Telos, colloquially known as Sea King Jaws, is a half-eel Merman mercenary who resides in West Port, a supermassive port located on the western shores of Crypt City. He is also a member of the Bluefin Mafia. He hails from an unknown island, and he was shipped to Crypt Island as a child slave. He ate the Uka Uka no Mi. Personality Telos is driven by the desire to protect. The area in which he lives, West Port, has a constant flow of slaves and pirates entering, and there are many, many slaves, especially straggling children, who get left behind and are forced to fend for themselves. Thus, Telos has taken it upon himself to protect them. He is also incredibly kind and understanding to the point where he is giving off a smile of encouragement as he dies because he understands ()'s cause. However, he is willing to compromise his own happiness in order to protect those he wants to protect, which leads to him joining the mafia despite the fact that he hates them. On the other hand, his sense of justice is great enough that he ironically defies them. In terms of fighting, Telos is tactical. He will use whatever he can to impede his opponent before making sure to strike them down in a single, well-placed attack. He is not afraid to use his environment, and he will hide in boxes, use heavy machinery in surprise attacks, and retreat into the sea as different tactics. Furthermore, he is an adept at two different styles of combat, Baitoryu and Merman Combat, and he has developed his own fighting style that is a fusion of the two. Abilities Telos is a powerful fighter who wields a fish-styled knife. While the knife is reasonably sharp, he mainly uses it for projectile attacks such as Aye Ho. What makes his style of fighting unique is that he has incorporated both Merman Combat and Baitoryu into his fighting style. Additionally, he not only is both physically strong and agile but he is also proficient at all three colors of Haki. Aside from that, however, Telos's Haoshoku Haki is especially powerful, as it is able to generate copious amounts of ethereal mist with every "pulse," this mist is completely massless and is just a Haki manifestation of Telos. He uses this mist to impede his opponent's senses. Techniques * Baitoryu: Aye Ho '''- This move is Telos's signature move and the cumulation of his training in both Baitoryu and Merman Combat as it requires both styles. Essentially, Telos uses Merman Combat to imbue his blade with water, which he follows up with a slash. The slash will produce a projection made from water that will travel a few meters in front of Telos. The name is a bastardization of the Japanese words "Aoi" (blue) and "Ho" (cannon). ** '''Baitoryu: Aye Ho Buckshot- A variation on Aye Ho, this move consists of Telos slashing multiple times instead of just once, resulting in a storm of small water-projections to slice up his opponent. * Baitoryu: Aye Bomb - Telos collects water on the tip of his blade into a large drop and uses the sword as a lever to fling it. The water will then explode outwards due to Merman Combat being infused into the attack, giving it a large area of effect. While it is a slow move, it sacrifices speed for damage. * King Mist - Telos releases a pulse of Haoshoku Haki paired with his special-Haki imbued mist, covering anything near him in a thick haze. * Merman 1000 Tile Slash - Telos swings his blade in a large circle, forming a large water barrier around himself that is pushes any incoming objects away. * Uka Uka no: Same - This was the last move Telos used before being killed. It is a combination of this Devil Fruit's ability and Merman Combat. It consists of him concentrating the very "sea essence" in his body into a single spot, turning it into salt water, and repelling it outwards at the speed of sound in a fine, concentrated beam. The beam is capable of tearing through inches of steel, and it easily bypassed the Teno Teno no Mi's own defenses. Trivia * Telos's theme is Water Category:One Piece: Metal Heart Category:YuveYu Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Mafia Category:Baitoryu Category:Merman Combat Users Category:Merman Category:Human